


Entering With A Bang (AKA: They Put A Gun Robot In Fire Emblem)

by Oricalle



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Book 2 Spoilers, Book 5 Hype, F/F, Gen, Gun mentions, Humor, Mild Language, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oricalle/pseuds/Oricalle
Summary: Fjorm is curious about Castle Askr's newest hero.  Things only get weirder when she sees her fight.
Relationships: Background, Gunnthrá/Laegjarn (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Entering With A Bang (AKA: They Put A Gun Robot In Fire Emblem)

At first, Fjorm hadn’t found the newcomer out of place at all.

When she noticed yet another blue-haired warrior being given Sharena’s grand tour of the castle, she hadn’t thought to say much of anything. She spent most of her time at the Order’s home base now, given her illness, and knew she’d cross paths with the woman for a proper introduction sooner rather than later. It was only when she heard Alfonse speak of Nidavellir that her curiosity was piqued.

“Have any of you heard of it?” she asked at her dining table during lunch.

Solemnly, Eir shook her head. Helbindi gave a derisive grunt, and Peony simply shrugged.

“I have indeed.” came a soft and soothing voice. Gunnthra approached, gently ruffling her younger sister’s hair as she spoke. “Only in some of the archives’ oldest tomes. They say it is a kingdom where metal walks, and great explosions power wondrous magic.”

After a description like that, she was certainly interested in this new and wondrous land, but as she spent the rest of the day dealing with stopping Odin from etching a new name into Ragnell and then protecting him from both an upset Ike and an enraged Altina, thoughts of mysterious moving metal faded far into the back of her mind.

The next day, she was preparing for a set of bouts in the Training Tower when the subject was broached once again.

“Hello everyone!” Sharena called, waving from the door of the preparation room. “There’s someone I’d like you all to meet!”

From beyond the doorframe, the mysterious newcomer stepped into view, giving the room a cheerful salute.

“I’m Reginn!” she exclaimed, “Who are you?”

A blush spread across her face.

“No, let me start again...I am Reginn. It’s an honor to make your acquaintance.”

The gathered heroes began to greet Reginn, but with the sheer amount of people present, Fjorm decided it would be better to wait and ask about her home later, when the both of them had more time.

Of course, within the Tower, those thoughts faded into the background quite quickly. Since the Rite had begun to siphon more of her energy, Fjorm had to put extra effort to keep up with her allies in combat situations. The forces inhabiting Askr’s Training Tower may have been mere apparitions, but that didn’t make them fight any less hard.

She ducked beneath a swung axe and countered with a stab from Leiptr, dispersing a phantom warrior before she needed to gasp for air.

“Be careful!”

Fjorm felt a burst of air as someone slid behind her, parrying away an arrow aimed for her back. She turned to see Hrid waiting with his sword in hand, a frown on his face as he extended a hand to her.

“You must keep an eye on your flank, sister.” he lectured. From his side, Helbindi groaned.

“We’re outnumbered out here! Where the hell is that newbie? Ain’t she supposed to be part of the team?”

There was a loud screech as a wyvern descended from the sky above (somehow still visible even in a tower), scattering a group of advancing phantoms with a crash.

“She’s preparing her weapons.” Laegjarn said, turned halfway around on her mount’s back.

Following her, Peony descended, a finger held to her chin. “It _is_ taking the poor thing quite a while. I hope she didn’t get lost!”

“Look sharp, everyone.” Hrid brandished his blade, his gaze fixed on the horizon (which expanded quite far for being in the middle of a tower). “We’ve got more of them on the way!”

A group of foes was advancing quickly towards the team of assembled heroes. Fjorm tightened her grip on Leiptr’s hilt, channeling as much of the frigid magic in her blood as she could into the mystical weapon. Though her vision blurred from the pain, she was determined to remain upright and face the impending onslaught.

Somewhere in the distance, something let loose a strange high-pitched whine.

“Here I come!”

Eyes wide, Fjorm watched as a sizable creature dashed towards them, its four legs crunching the dirt below as it strode. Its lumbering form had a shape almost like a horse, but it was made entirely of gleaming brass metal. As it drew close, Fjorm could make out the shape of a sword and shield protruding from its...neck? And further within...Reginn?

“Back up!” shouted the careening newcomer, as she pulled hard on a lever inside the metal horse’s gut. Steam shot from the creature’s shoulders as metal plates slid back, revealing a number of hollow cylinders within.

There was a resounding BANG as red lights shot forth from the cylinders, rocketing at incredible speed towards the approaching specters. As they made contact, the mysterious projectiles burst into great explosions, so loud that Fjorm covered her ears as the salvo continued.

Within moments, the smoke cleared, leaving only the metallic monster and its passenger, there was no sign of the foes save for a few charred weapons on the ground.

“Holy shit.” Helbindi murmured.

“Holy _shit_ indeed.” Hrid concurred.

Peony had passed out on top of Laegjarn’s wyvern.

Reginn and her mount strode towards the group with creaking steps. 

“So...what do you think?” she asked, grinning.

Fjorm forced herself to blink.

“What...what are _those_?” she asked, pointing towards the creature’s shoulders.

“Oh!” Reginn leaned forward in her seat (Fjorm assumed that’s what it was?) and motioned towards them. “Those are just the guns.”

“Hmm?” Gunnthra asked, poking her head up from behind a rock she’d used for cover.

“Not you, dear.” Laegjarn replied.

“The...guns?” Hrid questioned. “On your...metal horse?”

Reginn nodded. “My Seiðjárn?”

“Hmm?” Laegjarn asked, only halfway listening.

“Not you, dear.” Gunnthra replied.

“Pretty powerful stuff, huh?” Reginn crossed her arms. “It’s my personal Gullinbursti!”

Helbindi scratched his head. “I, uh, thought it was a Seiðjárn.”

“It is. A Gullinbursti is a Seiðjárn.”

The room fell silent once again as everyone attempted to parse this information. Except for Peony, who was still unconscious.

It was Hrid who finally braved speaking. “So, Reginn…your Seiðjárn Gullinbursti has...guns?”

“What?” Gunnthra asked, halfway through trying to sprinkle ice on Peony to wake her.

“Not you, dear.” Laegjarn answered, watching Gunnthra try to sprinkle ice on Peony to wake her.

“What is wrong with you two today?” Helbindi asked, watching Laegjarn watch Gunnthra try to sprinkle ice on Peony to wake her.

“Did I say something wrong?” Reginn murmured, confused as she watched Helbindi watch Laegjarn watch Gunnthra try to sprinkle ice on Peony to wake her from the seat of her Seiðjárn Gullinbursti equipped with guns.

From then on, Fjorm made two resolutions.

The first was that she would definitely need to ask Reginn more about her homeland, and the mysterious mechanical marvels that lurked within.

The second was that she was going to buy everyone coffee before the next time they went near the Training Tower.

**Author's Note:**

> Super Secret Author's Notes:
> 
> -Alright, so this is just a silly one. Watching Book 5's trailer had me laughing when I saw the MECH SUIT come out, and that combined with the slew of new proper nouns we're getting in the next book inspired this goofy fic.
> 
> \- there's just straight up a GUN in Fire Emblem now
> 
> \- yes, I put my Heroes OTP in here, no, I'm not ashamed (i'm a little ashamed)
> 
> \- the most difficult part of this was trying to find the character needed to write "Seiðjárn" on Google Docs
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this silly story! If you want some more serious Heroes fanfic, I'd love it if you checked out "Worth Of A Broken Blade"! It's nearing an end soon! 
> 
> Please feel free to leave feedback, I love getting comments!
> 
> I hope you have a lovely day, and happy Book 5 to all the FEH players out there!


End file.
